1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to fabrication of nanostructures, and more particularly to a method and system for nano to micro integration through self-assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The unique electrical, mechanical and optical properties of nanowires and nanotubes have made them extremely attractive for a variety of applications. However, a significant obstacle in the application of these nanostructures has been the difficulty in handling, maneuvering, and integrating them with microelectronics to form a complete system. Current synthesis processes for silicon nanowires and carbon nanotubes require high temperature furnaces that could damage pre-existing microelectronics. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that provides for localized growth and self-assembly in a room temperature chamber.